pokemon_vegafandomcom-20200215-history
Garchomp
Garchomp (Japanese: ガブリアス / Gaburias) is a dual-type / pseudo-legendary Pokémon, and is one of the official Pokémon featured in Pokémon Vega. It evolves from Gabite starting at level 48. It is the final form of Gible. Pokédex Entry Game Locations Overview Ah Garchomp, the 'Land Shark' that completely molded the scene in its debut in Generation 4, and being the trump card of the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia. (Believe it or not, Cynthia does appear in Tohoak, in the form as a Guest Trainer in the Mirage Battle System). The introduction of the Mach Pokémon would lead to many a Trainer's team being swept both in-game and in Wi-Fi battling. Anyways, it is beyond obvious that Garchomp does not have any real flaws, being the prime example of nigh-perfect Pokémon, blessed with a badass design, massive versatility, phenomenal typing, and a downright fantastic stat distribution. However, it is unfortunate that the devs were unable to code in many items that are the 'icing' of its battling prowess: - Without any Haban and Yache Berries, Garchomp is unable to tank Dragon-type and especially Ice-type moves, respectively and reliably. - Garchomp is only able to chip an eighth of an opponent's HP, when contact is made due to its Rough Skin ability, since it cannot put a Rocky Helmet on its head. - Lack of Life Orb does not give it extra damage output, especially if one uses a Mixed Attacking Garchomp with Dragon Claw and Raze Earth. Although this is compensated by boosting moves in Swords Dance and Nasty Plot. - Finally, a lack of Choice Scarf does not allow Garchomp to outspeed powerful threats, freely: the Lati duo, Weavile, Switza, Narwhail, Solarisen, Gatanoia, Roytsar and Asphere. This may prove especially daunting when using Garchomp in the Mirage Battle System, since all of these Pokémon appear in the said System. In addition to all of the preceding, Garchomp's best STABs, Outrage and Earthquake, are only obtainable through breeding; meaning that if one uses a Garchomp without breeding involved, Garchomp would have Dragon Claw and Dig as its preferred STAB options. However, Swords Dance does compensate the lower base power of these moves. Note, Gible is found very late during the story, only being available in Victory Road and the Sphere Ruins. (it is recommended to use a Gameshark code, in order to hack Gible early on). Still, despite the noticeable changes in terms of items, breeding for moves, and mass grinding in levels, Garchomp still ranks out as one of the best in the game due to its sheer strength, excellent offensive typing, role versatility, coverage, bulk, and speed. This dragon has, is, and always will be one of the most successful in the history of the Pokémon. Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By Level Up By TM/HM By Move Tutor By Breeding By a Prior Evolution |Burrow|Ground|Physical|75|90|20|'''}} Evolution Level 24|type1-2 = Dragon|type2-2 = Ground|image2 = Gabite.png|name2 = Gabite|evo2 = Level 48|type1-3 = Dragon|type2-3 = Ground|image3 = Garchomp.png|name3 = Garchomp}} Sprites Trivia Design Origin Name Origin Notes Category:Fakemon or Pokémon